


Lines End

by Thewinterdumpling



Category: Avengers
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fixing Buckys Metal Arm, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewinterdumpling/pseuds/Thewinterdumpling
Summary: Steve Rogers knows Buckys recovery will take time. But how long is his biggest question. Maybe what Bucky needs is a little more then a friend. Maybe what he needs is s new friend.(Basically Cap and Bucky slowley fall in love, and Tony fixes Buckys arm)





	1. Chapter 1

(This takes place after some time after civil war, when the avengers are all friends again. But the events of Iron man three never happened)

Steve awoke. Not entirely sure why. He looked at the glowing clock on the table beside his bed, it was two in the morning. Something had woken him, he was sure of that. Steve looked around in the darkness, trying to find something out of place. Seeing nothing, he removed the blanket covering him and hopped out of bed. As soon as he stood up, he heard it... breathing. It was so quite, many would not notice it. Steve slowly picked up his shield, he moved cautiously, scanning the room for an intruder. Seeing nothing, he moved around to the foot of his bed. He took a step forward, and then… bamb! His foot collided with something on the floor and he stumbled, before he knew it, he had been pinned against the wall. The metal fingers of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes left hand around his neck. Steve went limp, the super soldier serum pumping through his veins told him to fight back, but he ignored it, knowing the only way to calm Bucky down would be to stay still. “Bucky-” he said with a quiet voice, “It's ok, calm down you're ok, It's me, It's Steve” Bucky held his grip for a moment, then loosened, finally letting Steve go. His eyes had seemed to glaze over, but as Steve looked, they seemed to be focusing. “I’m sorry, I didn't know you were there.” said Steve. Bucky looked at Steve before saying  
“It's ok, I should have stayed In my room, I’m-.” Steve sat down on his bed, and patted the space next to him. Bucky sat down cautiously, Steve was careful not to touch him again.  
“Why didn't you lay in the bed? There was plenty of room.” Bucky thought for a moment,  
“Because…” Bucky couldn't answer, Hydra had never asked him anything, you don't ask a gun whether it wants to fire. He just couldn't respond.  
“Was Your bed too soft?” Steve asked him, he nodded. Steve sighed, he pulled the wool blanket from the bed and got up. Then he sat down on the floor next to the bed, he motioned for Bucky to do the same. Steve lay down, pulling the blanket over him, the carpet of the floor all the cushion he needed. Bucky stared at him for a moment, before slowly, cautiously laying down beside him. Bucky’s head was still lifted, his eyes darted towards the doors and windows like a frightened animal. Then very slowly, he lowered his head, bringing it close to Steve's. Steve, never touching his friend, tossed the blanket so it covered them both. He fell asleep, listening to the almost silent breathing of Bucky Barns.  
It was now ten o'clock, and Tony Stark had awoken to find everyone else was still asleep. He got up from where he had been sleeping at his workbench, and spoke aloud to the open room. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.” he asked, “Where are the popsicle pair?” A robotic female voice answered him.  
“Sleeping, Sir”  
“And Nat?”  
“Out, Sir”  
“Clint, Wanda, Vision, Banner?”  
“Clint has been staying with his family for some time, Sir. Wanda and Vision are not in the compound and Banner is meditating, Sir” Tony slumped his head on his hands It seemed he was alone. He stood up and stretched. Then, headed for the elevator door. He stood in the dim elevator light until he reached the floor that housed most of the Avengers rooms. Stepping into the dark hallway, he used the light of the arc reactor in his chest to find his way to the door of Cap’s room. He was about to turn the door handle, when the A.I.’s voice spoke.  
“I would advise against that, Sir”  
“Who asked you to talk? Cuz it wasn't me.” Tony pushed on the door, it opened silently. As soon as he did this however, he regretted it. To his surprise, Captain America and the Winter Soldier were sleeping, on the the floor, together… Bucky’s metal arm draped over Cap’s chest. Tony slowly backed away from the door. Whatever happened in the rest of his goddamn life, he could never let them know what he had just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up first, he felt something cold against his chest, and turned his head to look. In the night, Bucky had wrapped his hands around Steve, His left on top. The thin layer of Steve’s tank top, doing nothing to keep him warm against the cold metal. Deciding Bucky should be the one to move first, Steve waited for Bucky to wake. Finally he did. Bucky shifted, then slowly opened his eyes. Just for a moment, the scared animal look returned to them. But after he looked and saw Steve lying beside him, he relaxed. “Hey, Buck” Steve said softly. Bucky didn't say anything, he simply looked at Steve, probably waiting for instruction. Steve, realizing Bucky was waiting to be told what to do. Started to get up. “Were gonna get breakfast, ok?”  
“Ok” Bucky said uncertainly. Steve smiled, most days, Bucky would only nod. Steve and Bucky made there way to the kitchen. Bucky clasping at Steve's hand as they walked down the hall. When they entered, the kitchen seemed to be empty. Steve lead Bucky to a chair, and then walked to the cupboard.  
“Hey Buck, What d’ya want?” Steve asked, hoping that Bucky would reply. Bucky said nothing. Steve let his head fall, he shouldn't let things like this upset him, it was his own fault… for getting his hopes up, for letting Bucky fall off that train… Steve slammed his hand down on the counter and it cracked. Bucky jumped. “It's ok, Buck. I guess I set that mug down a little too hard, huh?” he laughed, hoping Bucky couldn't tell the difference from a fake and a real one. Steve brought Bucky a slightly over toasted waffle and a cup of coffee. “Do you want sugar? Milk?” Bucky simply stared. Steve gulped and pushed his feelings down. Bucky would get through this, they both would. Steve sat as Bucky prodded the waffle with his fork and sipped the coffee. “Please eat” Steve pleaded.  
“Da” Bucky picked up the fork and ate the waffle. It was a few moments before he realized he had responded in Russian. His eyes went from glazed to wide. The fork he was holding fell to the floor. It looked as though he was biting back tears. “Do we have to talk today?” he asked after a few moments.  
“Not if you don't want to.” Steve said. Steve stood up, he cleared the dishes. Then he headed towards the door leading outside. “You can come if you want” this time, he made sure to phrase his sentence as a request, not a command. Bucky removed himself from the chair and followed Steve through the door. Outside, it was beautiful, warm with a breeze. Steve started with a walk, which turned to a jog, which became a run. Bucky followed. Soon they were both running, far faster than any average person. They seemed perfectly matched, both running side by side. Bucky’s hair wiping around his face. Finally, After about seventeen miles, they stopped. Bucky smiled, Steve hadn't seen that since the forties. They walked back to the compound, the smile still remaining on Bucky’s lips. About halfway back to the building, Bucky stopped. Steve looked around it had gone completely silent, the wind was gone, the birds had stopped singing. Bucky tensed, as the silence continued, so did Steve.  
The sound was deafening. Pieces of dirt, wood, and rocks flew everywhere. The two were blown in different directions, Bucky hit the ground hard. Steve had attempted to jump out of the way, but had failed. Steve sat up, coughing, several feet from where he had previously been. He pushed himself up, sporting a few cuts and bruises but nothing more. Immediately his eyes began to scan for Bucky. Finally a flash of metal gave him away. Steve sprinted the fifty feet between them, rushing to Bucky’s side. Bucky had curled into a ball, his right arm was tucked to his chest his left lying beside him awkwardly. He groaned in pain as Steve approached. Steve practically picked him up, running as fast as he could back to the compound. As soon as he was inside, he sat Bucky against the wall. “Are you hurt?!” Bucky groaned again, he attempted to stand, but the dead wait at his side prevented him from balancing and he fell. “What's wrong?” Steve looked as though he were going to have a heart attack, his eyes were the size of saucers. Bucky tried to clench his fist, nothing happened.  
“My arm is damaged” he said, still attempting to move the metal. Steve pulled bucky up and helped him to the elevator. Punching in the numbers to get to Tony’s lab. As soon as they reached the door, Steve practically screamed at the ceiling, F.R.I.D.A.Y! Open the doors!”  
“Yes, sir” the door opened and Bucky and Steve hobbled in. Tony looked up, about to make some sort of joke, when he saw them however, his face dropped.  
“Jesus Cap! What happened?”  
“Bomb” Steve mouthed. Bucky made a noise like a whimper, Steve looked at him with worried eyes. After a moment of shock, Tony sprang into action, firing questions at Bucky.  
“Can it be removed?”  
“I don't think so, they always worked on it on me” Bucky said through gritted teeth.  
“Are you in pain? Can It feel pain?”  
“It can’t feel pain, but it's pulling on my sp-” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. “Spine.”  
“It's attached to your Spine?!”  
“Yes” Tony looked for a moment before getting to work, first he handed bucky some pills. Bucky stared at him for a moment.  
“For the pain” Tony said rolling his eyes “I’m not drugging you, I’m not Hydra, I promise.” Bucky swallowed them and quickly began to relax. Steve stood next to Bucky holding his right hand tighter than he should. He can feel every time Bucky tenses. Steve can’t imagine how painful this is for him. The last time this was done to him, he was sitting helpless in the vault of a bank, under the control of Hydra. Even though Bucky is no longer in physical pain, Steve can tell something far worse is happening in his brain. His eyes squeeze shut every few seconds and when they are closed, Steve can tell they are restless. He keeps flexing his right hand, clasping and unclasping. Steve looks at Bucky, it is as though he has reached a tipping point and is about to come flooding over the edge. Whether that means ripping himself or them to shreds, Steve doesn't know. Steve isn't sure what makes him do it, but he leans in and kisses Bucky’s cheek. Bucky seemed to snap back to reality and stairs at Steve, Tony looks surprised, but not as surprised as he should.  
“Carry on! Don't mind me!" Tony says trying not to look them in the eyes. Bucky turns his head and Steve kisses him again. This time he lingers feeling Bucky's lips with his own.


End file.
